<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See Some Action by OwenAllen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245107">See Some Action</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenAllen/pseuds/OwenAllen'>OwenAllen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Imperial Navy, M/M, Multi, Sea shantey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenAllen/pseuds/OwenAllen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bawdy sea shantey from the Imperial Navy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See Some Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>For we serve His Holy Navy, and we give our lives with pride,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But in port we're wholly interested in looking for a ride.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So raise a glass to sailors gone,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll join them 'ere too long,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But at least we’ll see some action 'fore we die.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miss Scalla was a Gunner chief, a stern commanding sort,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And girls would take her orders every time she made the port,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Catachan, a venom-tiger sent her to her rest,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Devoured by the one kitty her tongue just couldn’t best.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For we serve His Holy Navy, and we give our lives with pride,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But in port we're wholly interested in looking for a ride.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So raise a glass to sailors gone,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll join them 'ere too long,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But at least we’ll see some action 'fore we die.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dagmar was an armsmen, and he fought to hold the line,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And on his leave he’d tumble three or four girls at a time,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then he docked at Fenris, and the wolves they put him under,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He died exactly as he lived - heavily outnumbered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For we serve His Holy Navy, and we give our lives with pride,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But in port we're wholly interested in looking for a ride.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So raise a glass to sailors gone,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll join them 'ere too long,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But at least we’ll see some action 'fore we die.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pierro was a bomber jock, he thought himself a prize,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He led many a sortie, flying low o’er other guys,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when his ship was crippled by the Orks, he had no fear,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went in, guns a’ blazing, and he rammed them in the rear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For we serve His Holy Navy, and we give our lives with pride,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But in port we're wholly interested in looking for a ride.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So raise a glass to sailors gone,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll join them 'ere too long,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But at least we’ll see some action 'fore we die.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carida was a cargo hand, she had the strength of ten,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She also had the stamina to dock with many men,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her ship was boarded, and she gave her all to bar the door,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finished sixteen men, which was her second-highest score.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For we serve His Holy Navy, and we give our lives with pride,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But in port we're wholly interested in looking for a ride.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So raise a glass to sailors gone,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll join them 'ere too long,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But at least we’ll see some action 'fore we die.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyras was a captain and he ran the tightest ship,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His girls all dressed in leather, and he loved to taste the whip,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A raid of cruel drukhari dragged him to a dungeon vile,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They tortured him for years but he enjoyed it all the while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For we serve His Holy Navy, and we give our lives with pride,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But in port we're wholly interested in looking for a ride.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So raise a glass to sailors gone,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll join them 'ere too long,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But at least we’ll see some action 'fore we die.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Omega was an enginseer, she served the great machines,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they returned the favor by vibratin' on her bean,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Mars, her ship was brought down by a vile Necron attack,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she was toasted by the few machines who didn't love her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For we serve His Holy Navy, and we give our lives with pride,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But in port we're wholly interested in looking for a ride.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So raise a glass to sailors gone,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll join them 'ere too long,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But at least we’ll see some action 'fore we die.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>